Disgusting Candy of Rushing
The voices of little children rang through the Candy Tree Forest of Sugar Rush, the arcade game at Litwak's arcade. The popular racers, like Taffyta Muttonfudge, were all hanging out, watching out double stripes on the trees. After another day of racing, they needed to rest for the day and join the random roster race for tommorow's selection of characters. Taffyta: So I, like, am gonna be in the race tommorow. I mean, like, I'm the second best racer on, like, the track. Candlehead: I agree. The only racer ahead of you is President Vanellope. Taffyta: Speaking of Vanellope, where is she? She's usually here right now. Rancis: Maybe she needed a rest. She did have a little stress against Glyod today, remember? Minti: She also was kind of groggy during the race. She looked really tired. Taffyta: Probably sleep deprived. Suddenly, the racers heard a distant coughing from the other side of the field, followed by a dry, raspy voice. Vanellope walked up the hill then, looking even more tired than earlier. Vanellope: Oh, hey " coughs" guys. Wha... what's up? Taffyta: Nothing. Just getting ready for the roster race. What about you? Vanellope: Well... I... I have something to tell you. I... Candlehead: I know! We forgot to play dodgebreaker! They all get out random colored jawbreakers from there jacket pockets. The jawbreakers aren't hard at all, meaning they were as soft as marshmallows. Vanellope: That's not what I was going to... Racers: On your marks... get set... THROW!!! Balls bounced on bodies and faces, mostly against the faces. Vanellope slowly backed away, knowing she was usually the main target, but she also felt funny. Then Taffyta threw her pink colored jawbreaker. It bounced of the trees, against two double stripes, and hit an unsuspecting candy man in the face, causing him to pass out. However, the ball bounced of the guy's face and hit Vanellope right in the stomach, causing her bash into a tree and fall to the ground. Taffyta: HOLY GUMMY BEARS!!! VANELLOPE!!! Vanellope was okay, as she slowly stood up on her shaking feet. Taffyta: I'm so sorry! It was... well, that guy's face who bounced it at you! Vanellope looked down,not answering. Her breathing was heavier than usual. Taffyta: Vanello... Vanellope suddenly snapped out of her daze and ran to Taffyta, clinging onto her pink jacket. Vanellope: I'm really sorry about this, it's my fau... OLP!!! Gagging mixed with hacking was heard. Then... the reason... About 5 ounces of green, slushy, goo splashed Taffyta's face, which was now covered in chewed up lollipops, gummy worms, and whatever else erupted from Vanellope's mouth. Only could the other racers watch in awe and sorrow at what was happening. Taffyta was closing her eyes and mouth, hoping not to get infected more. Vanellope kept letting out her past and present meals, tears running down her cheeks. Finally, a few more globs of food, and it was all over. Taffyta was just shocked. For once, she didn't blame her for what happened. It was a mistake. It wasn't on purpose. But she did feel a little angry for being covered in vomit. But still, it wasn't Vanellope's fault. Whispers of racer's echoed through the forest. Sorrow filled ones. Swizzle: Woah, did she just... barf in front of me? Rancis: I don't care... I still like her. Adorzeeble: I feel bad for them both. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney